Code Word
by KatalinaK16
Summary: Bella waits for Edward when he is out hunting. He comes back, but he is hungry for something else. BPOV. Edward's a vamp and Bella's human. R&R Please!


I laid on my back on my bed, my hair spreading out on the pillow. I was dead bored.

Edward was out hunting, and he said he would be back at 10:00. I looked at the clock, 8:59, great. What the hell am I supposed to do for an hour? It would feel like an eternity, I missed him so much. His perfect face hazed in my eyes. Yep, this is going to be hard.

Maybe I should take a shower, I don't want to smell like sewage with Edward.

I leaped off my bed and onto the cool floorboards with my bare feet. I shuffled to the door and reached for the knob.

The ring of my cell phone interrupted me. I groaned, and walked to my desk and flipped open my nearly ancient phone and checked the caller I.D. Alice.

"Hey Alice." I said

"Oh my gosh, Bella Bella Bella! Alice squealed.

I held the phone slightly apart from my ear, her high soprano voice was piercing into my ears.

"Alice, calm down, what's up?"

"You-Edward-Oh MY GOD!!!!!" Alice squealed again.

"What?" I asked

"Oh, you'll see Bellllllaaaa… I won't ruin itttt for youuu! Alice sang, she was in a seriously good mood.

"Um, sure bye Alice." I said, Alice was starting to freak me out.

"Byyyyeeeee Belllllaaaa!" Alice giggled.

I snapped my phone shut and set it back on my desk. Now that was seriously weird.

I looked at the clock again, 9:10, crap.

I half walked, half ran to the bathroom and stripped of my clothes. Charlie is finally gone for the weekend to go fishing AGAIN.

I jumped into the shower and turned on the water and nearly jumped at the coolness. I don't care though, I grabbed my shampoo and put a large glob on my hand and rubbed it into my hair. The strawberry scent calmed me instantly, well at least for now.

I stepped out of the shower and looked at the hanging clock, 9:45. I hurryingly towel dried my body and hair, combing through my hair quickly. Then I slipped into a tank top and shorts for pajamas. I looked in the mirror, my hair was wet but over all I looked ok. I rushed back to my bedroom and lay back on the bed. Edward won't be here for ten minutes. I couldn't believe how tired I was already, I tried to fight my eyelids getting heavier and heavier, then I gave in and drifted to sleep.

I awoke in darkness. I realized that it must be past midnight.

"Edward?" I said, reaching out like a toddler in a crib. My hand reached something cold and hard, and it entwined around my hand.

I sat up slowly, and looked into the face of Edward, who was smiling his crooked smile that I loved.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." I said, going into his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck.

His hands went on my back, gently rubbing circles on my back.

"I missed you so much." I whispered.

"As have I." Edward said.  
Then his cold marble lips pressed against mine, very gently.

I weaved my fingers in his hair and pressed my face harder against his. This time, Edward started kissing me harder, slightly opening his mouth and tracing my lips with his ice cold tongue, causing me to shiver in pure pleasure. Then he broke away, much to my disappointment.

I pouted, and Edward laughed loudly.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Your love for me is only one tenth of the love I have for you." He replied.

I pondered this for a moment.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward said quietly.

"Um, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You can ask me anything Bella." He replied.

"About your conditions…" I started.

Edward's face turned serious, "Bella, you know I want to, but I could kill you." Edward whispered.

"But Edward, you love me too much, you won't kill me."

"That may not work out like that Bella."

"Can I just say an idea please?"

Edward sighed. "Fine." He said.

"Well," I started," We could have a code word for if I want it to stop, or if you're hurting me, we can make it, um, rootavega." I said, thinking of the most unlikely to come up word possible.

Edward's face turned into pure wonder.

"Please." I said.

Edward looked at me with an expression filled with need.

"Please." I whispered, laying onto his stone chest.

That's when he snapped.

Edward's hands traveled up my shirt and his fingers traced my spine, causing me to shiver in pleasure.

Edward paused, gazing in my eyes, judging whether or not to continue or not. I nodded, and pulled off my tank top, revealing my breasts.

Edward froze, taking in my half naked form as I lay on my back on the bed, putting myself fully into display of his gaze.

"Beautiful." He said finally, kissing the base of my neck, causing goose bumps to go over my arms and shoulders.

Then he lightly rubbed my right nipple, eliciting a loud moan from my lips. This encouraged him more, and Edward started to gently, very gently, knead my breasts, causing me to arch my back off the bed and start moaning even more.

Edward's hands trailed down my stomach and to the elastic of my shorts pulling slightly then pulling down my shorts with my underwear.

I gasped at being suddenly exposed, then settled down again, completely exposed underneath of Edward.

"You're so beautiful." Edward whispered.

"I love you." I said weakly.

"As I love you." He replied.

Edwards hand then moved to my cunt, and started to trace its shape, as I arched my back off the bed, screaming in the sudden pleasure of his cool fingers against my hot cunt.

"You ready to go all the way?" Edward said.

"Yes." I said. Then suddenly felt his erection against my core.

"Go." I said.

Then Edward pushed himself roughly into me, pumping in and out in quick, and hard yet controlled thrusts. My eyes rolled in the back of my head from the explosion of pleasure, as I rocked my hips, increasing my pleasure to a dangerous amount.

Edward started moaning with me now, pumping harder and faster. My screams of pleasure filled my small room, then I came in my orgasm. My walls clenched around Edward's cock as he expanded inside of me, having me scream even more.

I collapsed onto Edward's chest, I suddenly felt tired.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I love you so much more." I whispered, as I fell asleep in Edwards arms.


End file.
